


Radioactive

by YohKoBennington



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dystopian Future, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Powered AU, Romance, mention of enslavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: The future was never supposed to be this dark and painful. And they will be damned if they don't at least try to change that.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142
Collections: 2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/gifts).



> Writen as a pinch-hit for the 2020 SPN reversebang.  
> Art by Amberdreams ♥♥♥♥  
> Betaed by Amberdreams (thank you love), and my computer (haha)

The water is cold between their legs, but they don't have the luxury to stop or even complain about it. They have to keep moving, or everything will be in vain. Jensen stumbles a bit as they're nearing the other side. Jared stops and makes sure to re-adjust his grip on him. The bloodstain on Jensen’s shoulder is reaching his chest now, and Jared has to force himself to not worry about it because there's nothing he can do to fix it yet.

As they start climbing out of the river, Jared can hear the noises of their pursuers getting closer, and picks up the pace, taking more of Jensen's weight. They make it to a dense row of trees before Jensen falls on his knees.

“Shit,” Jared whispers, as he stops and kneels to check on Jensen. His worry escalates at how pale Jensen looks, and his ragged breathing. They can't keep going like this any longer. He needs to at least check the wound and see what they're dealing with. He helps Jensen sit up against one of the tree trunks. Jensen protests his manhandling, trying to get up, obviously wants to keep going. But he's weak, and Jared easily manages to make him stay put.

“What are you doing?” Jensen rasps, eyes unfocused. “We gotta... we,” He swallows loudly, trying to catch his breath, and sweat running down his neck. “Jared, we can't stop moving.”

“We can take a second to check your wound,” Jared says softly, moving to pull Jensen's shirt off his shoulder.

Jensen smacks his hand away. “There's no point to that. You can't use your powers yet.”

Jared purses his lips. “I don't give a fuck. This is not a normal wound. It's making you sicker than it should. Maybe there was poison on that spike. I don't know. But I'm doing something about it,” he retorts stubbornly, reaching again for Jensen's shoulder.

“No,” Jensen says firmly, grabbing Jared's hand mid approach. “We can't risk it.” he reminds Jared pointedly.

Jared knows that. But he can't just let Jensen die. He won't.

“Jensen.”

Jensen must hear the wavering in Jared's voice because his expression goes soft and understanding. “If we stay here. If you use your powers to cure me. Everything we did, would have been in vain.” He squeezes Jared's hand reassuring. “I'll be fine. Trust me.”

And oh, how Jared trusts this man with his whole life. He nods and helps Jensen up, who chokes a grunt at the movement. Jared stops again, looking at Jensen's face.

Jensen looks back at him. “I'm good. Let's go.”

Jared nods and starts walking again.

They need to make it to the pickup spot fast. More for Jensen's sake than anything else.

That's all Jared cares about right now.

  
  


**~^~ Two days ago ~^~**

  
  


Jensen hurries through the camp buildings, making sure nobody is following, as he gets into the kitchen. There's nobody on duty in the middle of the night, and the guards have gotten so comfortable thinking nobody can escape that they all gather around near the gates to shoot the shit during their overnight shifts. Jensen moves silently to the pantry, and taps on the door three times, before slithering inside.

“Did you get it?” Jensen asks, as soon as he sees Jared.

“Hello to you too.” Jared drawls back.

Jensen playfully glares at him. “I literally saw you two hours ago.”

“I went on a very dangerous mission, the least you can do is say hi,” Jared whispers back, offended.

Jensen chuckles softly. “Alright, silly. Hello, welcome back. Did you get the fucking dagger?” He answers back sickly sweet, lashes fluttering.

Jared muffles his cackle by covering his mouth. “Oh my god, never do that again.” He breathes out after regaining his composure.

Jensen plants a hand over his chest. “Well, now I'm offended.”

Jared pinches him on the ribs for that, enjoying the fact that Jensen has to swallow his yelp to not make noise. “To answer your question,” he says, as he opens his satchel, and takes out an object covered by a piece of cloth. “I did get it.”

Jensen stops rubbing his side and reaches for it. Jared lets him take it, and watches fascinated as Jensen unfolds it, to reveal the dagger. To anyone else, this would just be a very expensive looking knife, with its a gold handle and intricate carvings going down the blade. But to magical people like them, they know the engravings are spell runes.

The spell that has enslaved them all, but that also will set them free.

“Are you sure you can break the seal?” Jared asks, biting his lower lip nervously.

Jensen stops looking at the dagger to look back at Jared. “You trust me, right?”

“Yes,” Jared says immediately.

“I know there's so much you don't know yet, but believe me when I say, we will get out of here. Find my coven, and then come back to free the rest of our brothers and sisters.”

Jared looks at him in the eyes, seeing how sure Jensen is about all of it. How brave he is. He gets closer, not intending to, and puts his hand over Jensen's that's holding the dagger. “I do believe you.”

Jensen's eyes could tell many stories. And while he might seem cold sometimes, his eyes always show his real feelings. What Jared sees in them now is the relief and trust in him. It feels nice to be reciprocated that way.

In the end, Jared doesn't remember who moved first. All he remembers is the taste of Jensen's lips on his, and how one minute it was a sweet first kiss, and then in a beat, the adrenaline of what they had accomplished so far, the taste of freedom so close, heats everything fast. He will forever remember the feel of Jensen's skin on his, and the sweet little quiet sounds Jensen makes. It all ends too soon if you ask Jared. And as they lie on the floor, with half of their clothes scattered over the pantry, he hopes they'll have more time to explore what's happening between them.

He's got to believe they'll have a future after tomorrow.

Jared turns to watch Jensen play with the dagger in his hands. Jensen seems to sense his stare, and looks back, and smiles. “Are you ready?”

Jared holds his right hand up, and his heart grows warmer when Jensen lifts his left so their blocking tattoos touch at the wrist. “Let's do this.”

  
  


**~^~The present~^~**

They make it to the pickup point, but there's nobody there. Jared looks around desperately, struggling to hold most of Jensen's weight. He gently lets Jensen lie down on the ground, as he looks around the clearing. There’s no sign of any object that might teleport them. Nothing to tell him that they're at the right place.

He goes back to Jensen, heart beating fast with worry. He didn't think Jensen could look worse than the first time they stopped, but he was wrong. A ghost would look healthy next to Jensen’s skin tone, his breathing has gotten shallower, and he's barely able to keep his eyes open.

“Jensen,” Jared calls, tapping his cheeks lightly. “You still with me?”

Jensen grunts a yes, opening his eyes completely. “Are we there?”

“I don't know. I— this is where the map pointed. But I can't see anyone, or anything to take us there.” His desperation must show in his voice because Jensen slowly and painfully starts to sit up. “Jen, no, lie down.”

Jensen refuses, and pulls himself up with his uninjured side and using Jared's arm as leverage. It takes a lot out of him, and he's panting heavily after it. Jared holds him up, as Jensen gathers his strength.

Once he does, he looks around, blinking the sweat off his eyes. “We're in the right place.”

“Then what—“

Jared doesn't get to finish his question, as he sees the shadowed figures move out from behind the trees. He curses and moves in front of Jensen protectively.

“Well, well. Looks like the cats have caught the stupid little mice. ” One of the figures sneers, playing with an ax.

Jared snarls, about to go make her swallow her words. But Jensen holds him in place.

“Oh I like this one, he has some fire in him.” Chuckles another of the figures to the side of them. “I'm going to enjoy extinguishing it.”

They've been surrounded now.

“You see, you should have not escaped. Now we have carte blanche to do with you as we see fit.” The middle figure says threateningly.

“You can try, scum.” Jared barks back. He hates them, these hunters. They're just like Jensen and Jared, yet they decided to betray their blood and side with the humans that enslaved the magical folk like cattle. “You're nothing but a disgrace, and pieces of garbage. What do you think? That because you're not in that camp, you aren't slaves too?”

They all laugh as if what Jared said was the best joke they've ever heard.

“Oh, buddy. The difference is that we are using our enemies to our advantage.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jensen interjects.

“Ah, if we tell you, we will definitely have to kill you.”

“Which, we will. It will just be faster if you knew.”

There's no warning of the first hit, evil magic in the form of red lighting searching for the kill. That's stopped by a wall of solid soil rising like a shield. Jared hears the surprised and disgusted curse come from their attacker, and he takes that chance to attack back. Piece of shit hunter no. 1 isn't expecting it and is felled easily by the gush of Hurricane wind.

Jared feels the trickle of blood dripping from his nose, and wipes it fast. It's been so long since he was able to use his powers. His body is not used to it anymore. But he will be damned if he lets these assholes get away with murder.

“Jared,” Jensen pleads, maybe for him to stop. But he won't. He's not letting them win. They've gotten this far.

They all attack at once this time, probably realizing taking Jared down won't be as easy as they imagined. Jared manages to hold them back, now more on the defensive than trying to attack. Their magic pushes back mercilessly, and Jared tries his best to contain it.

But his magic weakens, and one of the flashes of lightning manages to pass through, striking him on his left thigh. It burns and breaks his concentration enough that his shield drops, and he awaits the next hit that will probably kill him.

It never comes.

Jared opens his eyes, to see all three hunters, struggling to get back up on their feet.

He turns to see Jensen behind him, with one hand stretched out, a determined expression on his face. Jared smiles awed and fascinated with what he thinks Jensen just did to the hunters; he reversed their attacks on themselves. Jared is about to crack a joke about Jensen finally pulling his weight on this battle when instead he rushes to stop Jensen from falling over. Jensen coughs, blood spraying out of his mouth, and Jared holds him tighter. His worry escalates at how cold Jensen feels under his hands. He can't let Jensen use his powers again.

Jared can see the hunters start to compose themselves on his periphery. He doesn't know if has it in him to be able to defend them any longer. Desperation takes hold, he racks his brain with ways to get out of this. And comes back with nothing that could save them, except for getting help. He holds Jensen tighter, his arms around Jensen's back, as the other struggles to catch his breath. At least if they die, they will do it together. There's no point in wishing for a better outcome at this point. He got to know what being in love feels like, and for that he's grateful.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when Jensen manages to hug him back, holding as tight as Jared is hugging him.

“Close your eyes,” Jensen murmurs to Jared's ear.

Jared doesn't ask stupid questions. He simply follows Jensen's request.

“Don't let go. No matter what.” Jensen instructs, and Jared nods. ''Now, take a deep breath.”

And so Jared does.

~^~

Jared wakes up with a start. His head screams at him for the sudden movement, and he mutters a curse, as he falls back into the pillows.

Wait...pillows?

He opens his eyes again, and it's met with a ceiling. Yup, definitely not in the forest anymore. Jared sits up slowly to not disturb his burned leg and is surprised to feel no pain. He lifts the covers to check, and the injury is completely gone.

Okay...he's in a room, alone. Where's he? Where's Jensen? The last thing he remembers is the hunters and the forest, Jensen hugging him...

The door to his right opens, and a young blond man steps inside, startling him.

“Oh, you're awake!” he exclaims, clapping his hands excitedly.

Jared's hackles rise. “Who are you?”

The guy holds his palms up. “Easy there, I'm not your enemy.”

“Answer my question.” Jared bites back, slowly rising from the bed and away from the man.

“My name is Chad, and you're safe now.”

Jared narrows his eyes and then looks around for a way to get out of the room that's not the door Chad is currently blocking.

Chad rolls his eyes. “Okay, now you're being paranoid.”

Jared glares back. “I don't know who you are, but I ain't going down easily.”

Chad has the nerve to chuckle. Jared wants to punch him.

“Chad, are you annoying our guest already?” A female voice comes from behind Chad.

Oh goodie, now there are two of them. Did the hunters manage to capture them? Is this some sort of game?

“I'm not. He's being sketchy. Are you sure we should allow him to stay Danneel?”

Danneel enters the room and ignores Chad. “Hi Jared, may I take you to see Jensen ?” She says gently.

At Jensen's name, Jared's attention turns back to her. “Where is he?”

Danneel nods. “Follow me.”

Jared looks between them, gauging if he should trust them.

“I promise you, there's nothing to fear here,” Danneel reassures.

Jared takes a minute to decide what're the best outcomes and decides that following them is his best choice for now. They pass multiple hutches like the one he woke up in, other people mingling around. It takes him a second to realize they all have magic like him. And that actually his own magic has been restored to its normal level.

“What is happening? Am I dead?” He mutters to himself.

“I don't think so, because if you're, then we all are. But I'm 99% sure that I'm still alive.” Danneel quips, tucking a stray strand of red hair behind her ear.

Jared can help the snort that escapes his mouth.

They make it to a bigger hutch, and as soon he's inside, he's running to Jensen's side.

Jensen who's in a bed, unconscious. He doesn't look better than in the forest. If anything it seems he's fighting a fever pretty hard. Jared takes Jensen's burning hand on him, willing him to notice that Jared is there with him.

“Hey, you better not give up so easily on me,” Jared whispers lovingly.

“Don't worry too much. I'm sure our Supreme can fight this off.” A new voice says, approaching the bed to change the cloth from Jensen's forehead.

Jared looks at the man, dark hair and piercing blue eyes, then back at Danneel and Chad. “Where are we?”

The man finishes his tasking, before answering. “You're exactly where you wanted to be.”

Jared frowns. “Does that mean...?”

The man nods. “Yes, you made it to the haven.”

Jared's hand tightens around Jensen's. They did it. All the sacrifices, the long wait to plan their escape, the tortures they endured, the frustration at their impotence to help their fellow witches and wizards.... all of it was for them to make it here. And they did it.

Jared chokes a sob, the emotions of three years in captivity finally catching up with him. He lies his head on the mattress, next to Jensen, and lets himself feel it all.

There's a hand rubbing his back soothingly when he comes back to himself, it's Danneel.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, wiping his face the hem of his shirt.

“Don't be. I can't begin to imagine how hard it must have been. It pains me to know so many of us are still locked up in that place.”

“They won't be there for much longer,” Chad affirms.

“Here, drink this.” The man hands him a cup, the smell of the herbs dancing in the steam and calming his nerves. “I'm Misha, in case you're wondering who's trying to poison you.”

Jared drops the cup.

“Misha!” Danneel snaps.

Misha smiles devilishly. “Too soon?”

“Wow, and I’m the asshole?” Chad asks.

“He's joking, Jared. His sense of humor is unconventionally dark, as you just witnessed.”

Jared sighs. “It's fine. I'm just still can't believe we did it.”

“You sure did.” Misha retorts, handing another cup. “No more jokes. Drink it, it will help to clear your mind.” He assures at Jared's wary look.

Jared takes it, and drinks from it.

“Alright, it seems the introductions are done until Jeff arrives with the herbs I asked him for. Why don't you two go back to your duties? I have the feeling Jared here won't move from his spot, until Jensen wakes up.”

_Damn right he won't._

“We'll be around if you need us to save you from this idiot, Jared,” Chad says as a goodbye.

“See you around, champ.” Danneel salutes, slipping out of the room.

Jared takes another sip of his tea, as he scans Jensen for any new injuries he might have missed in the forest, and frowns. “How did we get here?”

“Jensen teleported you both,” Misha answers casually, as he stirs a pot over the chimney fire. “It was quite a shock. I mean, we were expecting you at any given moment. But suddenly there were two unconscious bodies in the main yard, and you can imagine the commotion that caused.” He continues, now moving to chop some herbs, before adding it to the pot. “Of course it only took a couple of seconds for people to recognize Jensen and move to aid him. They saw you next to him and took you in too. We of course made sure you weren't the enemy before fixing your leg. How's that doing by the way?”

“It's fine, thank you for healing it.”

“You're very welcome.”

Jared stays quiet after that, and Misha must guess that Jared is processing all the information he just gave him.

He knew Jensen was powerful. Because even though Jensen also had the blocking seal on his wrist that prevented them from using magic and allowed the humans to capture and enslave them, Jared had been able to feel Jensen’s magic shine through. Whereas with the other people in the camp, the block was total.

Jensen told him he could also feel Jared's magic forcing its way through the seal too, and that he was the only one that could feel Jensen's magic. Jared never got to ask him what he meant by that, because Jared was sure at the time that he couldn't use his magic at all.

But to be able to teleport two people, and counteract three magical attacks while being so weak? Damn, Jensen was more awesome than Jared could have imagined.

And that's when something Misha said comes back to him.

Jared's eyes widen as he stares at Jensen's face in awe. Holy shit. “Did you call Jensen your Supreme?”

Misha looks up from where he's bent reading a huge book and smirks. “That I did.”

~^~

Anybody with magical powers knows about Supremes. Witches that are born with unimaginable magical power and are seen as the queens of all covens.

They also tend to be females. But once in a while, the current will shift and a male will be born under a Sun eclipse and be bestowed with a Supreme's power. As far as Jared knows, has only happened once before.

And now it seems Jared is in the presence of the second occurrence ever in their history. Misha takes time to explain everything to Jared, as they watch Jensen get better from his poisoned wound. He tells him that when the war started, and they lost because of some powerful magicians taking the human's side for their own profit, it seemed all was lost. But then came Jensen, who created the haven, where he started bringing any witch and wizard he could safe before the war was over. Unfortunately, he didn't get to save everybody before they were sent to the camps. Later, with the help of the other magicians, he created a council, and they immediately started to work on finding a way to free the rest. They formed a plan to infiltrate one camp to see what they were against, and how to save everybody.

Jensen insisted it had to be him. The others initially refused to let him be the one. To them, Jensen was too precious to let anything happen to him. But Jensen wouldn't budge, and in the end, the council had to go with it because they knew that sending anybody else would mean losing them to the camp. Jensen was the only one powerful enough to break the seal.

“And that's how he ended up at your camp. He let himself be captured by them, so he could gather the information, then come back here and create a plan to burn that place to the ground.”

“The dagger, he used it to break his own seal, and then broke mine,” Jared adds. “He couldn't tell me how he was able to that. There are so many things he couldn't tell me, in fear that anybody could hear us and ruin the plan.”

Yet, Jared managed to fall completely head over heels for him.

“I bet it must have been frustrating to you knowing there were things he wasn’t telling you.”

Jared shakes his head. “You would think. But I believed in him. I don't know why, but I knew he was telling me the truth and that I should follow him.”

“Interesting,” Misha comments curiously, as he walks away.

Jensen chooses that moment to grunt.

Jared is by his side in a second. “Jensen?”

Jensen scrunches up his face in a way that Jared finds adorable, before blinking his eyes open.

“Hi, welcome back,” Jared says, smiling.

“Jared?” he asks puzzled, and then looks to this side and sees Misha. “Oh, hey Mish.” he salutes casually.

Misha chuckles. “Hello, my king.”

“I told you not to call me that.” Jensen refutes, trying to sit up. Jared helps him to rest on the pillows upright.

“Tomato, tomatoes.” Misha waves. “I will go let Jeff know you've finally graced us with your presence again.” He cackles when Jensen flips him off, and then leaves the room.

“Supreme, huh?” Jared asks, straight to the point.

Jensen has the decency of looking sheepishly guilty. “Ah, you already know.”

“Yes. And I get why you couldn't tell me, so don't go feeling guilty about it.” Jared reassures, sitting next to Jensen on the bed.

Jensen nods, reaching out to scan his hands over Jared's upper body. “You okay?”

Jared holds his hands still on his. “I'm more than fine. How about you?”

Jensen smiles softly. “I'm okay now.”

Jared exhales deeply, a weight he didn't notice he was carrying in his chest, lifting at seeing Jensen awake.

Jensen's hand on his cheek feels like a vanilla ice cream cone in the hot summertime. Jared leans into, taking in the warmth that's come back to them. Jensen pulls him in, and his lips, while a bit chaffed from the fever, still carry the same passion that makes Jared's body shiver with anticipation.

“We did it, Jared.” Jensen whispers, resting his forehead on Jared's.

Jared smiles widely. “We did.”

“I want you to know that I would not have been able to do it without you.”

“That's not true,” Jared argues. “You're a Supreme.”

“Even the Supreme needs a support system. And you were that and more. Thank you.”

If Jared's heart could swell even more, it might come out of his chest.

“You're blushing.” Jensen unhelpfully points out.

“No, I'm not!” Jared refutes, covering his cheeks.

Jensen grins. “It looks adorable.”

“Stop it, or I will pinch you.”

Jensen laughs.“All right, I'll stop teasing.”

Jared kisses him again, short and sweet. “So now what?”

“Now we go back and kick some ass,” Jensen says joyfully.

Jared cackles. “I love you, weirdo.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

As they lie on the bed, just taking in their freedom, Jared is thankful for the new future ahead of them. He's ready for the fight. And he's more than ready to spend the rest of his life with Jensen at his side. Being at the camp was one of the worst years of his life, but he's somehow glad now to have been captured. Because he met his other half in that camp, and at this point, everything he lived was worth if he gets to have this now.

**~^~Fin~^~**

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^u^ ♥


End file.
